ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Qubo was launched in 1984?
Since its launch in 2006, Qubo is a channel for children debuted as a program block on NBC and later a 24-hour channel. So in this AU, let's imagine if Qubo would be an oldest channel debuted in 1984, starting as a TV channel being originally owned by Warner Cable Corporation until 1986. Changes * Their target audience will be changed to 8-17 * The Qubo would have been originally created by Pacific Data Images in 1984. * Qubo would produced the original series from their channel since 1986 * Most acquired shows in the channel are from United States instead of having a bunch of Canadian shows. * The Dragon Prince would have been premiered in 1994 instead of being a Netflix original series in 2018. * Sushi Pack would have been premiered in 1987 instead of being premiered in 2007. * Any of educational shows would never air on this channel. * Qubo Night Owl would have been launched in 1989 instead of 2010. * Qubo would have a movie block under the title "Qubo Movie Night" * Vortexx would still be around and air on Qubo on Saturday mornings. Information Qubo (stylized as qubo) is American television networks and media brand aimed towards children ages 8-17 which airs Sundays-Thursdays from 5am-11pm and Fridays at 5am-Saturdays at 12am, since its launch in 1984. Although it was a 24-hour network for the entirety of 2004 as part of the many things Qubo did for it's 20th anniversary which would continue until the end of 2012. History Qubo was launched on September 3rd, 1984, initially distributed to Warner Cable systems via satellite on the RCA Satcom-1 transponder. Originally commercial-free, advertising was introduced in June 1986. Programs Current programming Original Animated *''The Flash: The Animated Series'' (2019-present) *''Get Smart: The Animated Series'' (1998-present) *''Super Mario Adventures'' (2005-present) *''The Rabbit Family (2003-2016 (Original run), 2018-present (Reruns)) *Backstreet Boys (2002-present) *Beetle Bailey'' (2000-2006 (Original run), 2011-2013, 2017-present (Reruns)) Live-Action *''Clueless (2019-present) Hybrid *Mr. Wolf'' (1993-2006 (Original run), 2016-present (Reruns)) Acquired *''Power Rangers'' (1996-1999, 2006-2015, 2018-present) *''Mecard'' (2018-present) *''Sonic X'' (2009-2012, 2015-present) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1990-2002, 2006-present) *''Bolts & Blip'' (2016-2018, 2019-present) *''Clarence'' (2018-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-2016, 2018-present) *''The Garfield Show'' (2007-present) *''Danger Mouse'' (1989-1992, 2002-2004, 2006-2012, 2018-present (Original), 2016-present (Revival)) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993) (1998-2004, 2008-2012, 2018-present) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1991) (1995-2005, 2007-2009, 2016-present) *''Genius Junior'' (2018) (2019-present) *''ReBoot: The Guardian Code (2018)'' (2018-present) *''Speechless'' (2017-present) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (1986-1991, 1997-2002, 2005-2008, 2013-2016, 2019-present (Original), 2018-present (Revival)) *''Cupcake & Dino: General Services'' (2018-present) *''Sonic Boom (2015-2016, 2018-present)'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' (2019-present) *''Count Duckula'' (1987-2002, 2009-present) *''Mr. Young'' (2013-2016, 2018-present) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (2012-2015 (Seasons 1 & 2), 2019-present (Revival)) *''Stickin' Around'' (1996-2008 (Season 1, 2, & 3), 2019-present (Revival) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2003-2006, 2007-2014, 2016-2018, 2019-present) *''6teen'' (2006-2010, 2014-2018, 2019-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2009-2014, 2018-present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2019-present) *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2019-present) *''Zig and Sharko'' (2012-2015, 2016-present) *''Three Delivery'' (2008) (2009-2010, 2012-present) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996) (1997-2008, 2012-2016, 2017-present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) (with Viacom's permission) (2015-present) *''Animaniacs'' (1996-2004, 2006-2012, 2016-2018, 2019-present) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2014-present) *''Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (2002-2006, 2009-2016, 2018-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) (2003-2007, 2016-2018, 2019-present) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2011-2016, 2018-present) Bionix *''Naruto'' (2002) (2016-present) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009) (2016-present) *''Death Note'' (2016-present) *''Soul Eater'' (2016-present) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2016-present) *''Bleach'' (2016-present) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986) (2016-present) *''InuYasha'' (2016-present) *''One Piece'' (2016-present) *''Ranma ½'' (2016-present) Night Owl *''The George Lopez Show'' (2006-present) *''The Goldbergs'' (2015-present) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2005-2015, 2018-present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1993-2005, 2012-2016, 2018-present) *''Full House/Fuller House'' (1992-2014, 2016-present) *''Friends'' (2002-2006, 2008-2016, 2018-present) *''The King of Queens'' (2007-2012, 2016-2018, 2019-present) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1989) (1996-2004, 2013-2018, 2019-present) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001) (2002-2006, 2008-2013, 2016-present) *''Martin'' (1992) (1995-2001, 2005-2012, 2015-present) *''Dinosaurs'' (1991) (1997-2008, 2012-2015, 2018-present) *''That '70s Show'' (1998) (2004-2006, 2008-2014, 2016-present) Former Programming Original Animated *''Brian's Hunt'' (2006-2013) *''The Dragon Prince'' (Original) (1994-2002) *''Sushi Pack'' (1987-1994) Live-action *''In Reality: Family Edition'' (1995-1999) Hybrid *''Mr. Wolf & Friends'' (2009-2016) Acquired *''The Suite Life on Deck (2017-2019)'' *''The Dragon Prince (2018 revival) (2018-2019)'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2006, 2009-2012)'' *''You Can't Do That on Television! (1986-1994)'' *''George & Martha (1998-2002)'' *''Grossology (2007-2009)'' *''My Pet Monster (1999-2012)'' *''Birdz (2009-2015)'' *''The Archie Show (1988-1992, 1999-2009, 2012-2018)'' *''The Edison Twins (1991-1996, 2004-2009, 2015-2018)'' *''Babar (1998-2002)'' *''Ruby Gloom (2009-2015)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990-2002, 2012-2014, 2018-2019)'' *''Reboot (1995-2006, 2012-2016)'' *''Being Ian (2006-2012, 2015-2018)'' *''Inspector Gadget (1985-1992)'' *''The Littles (1985-1992)'' *''The Real Ghostbusters (1988-1994, 2002-2006)'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1990-1994, 2002-2008)'' *''Street Sharks (1996-1999, 2002-2012)'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' (1985-1990) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1984-1995) *''Flipper'' (1984-1987) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1998-2002) *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1992-1994) *''Beverly Hills Teens'' (1992-1996) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2001-2002) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (2001-2002) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002-2004) Night Owl *''Daria'' (1998-2002, 2006-2008, 2016-2018) *''Seinfeld'' (1992-1997, 2004-2016) *''Bewitched'' (1992-2008, 2014-2016) *''T&T'' (1990-1992, 1994-1998) *''Cheers'' (1982) (1992-2004, 2012-2016) Blocks * Qubo Night Owl (1989-present) * Qubo's Movie Night (2002-present) * Vortexx on Qubo (2013-present) * Qubo Bionix (2016-present) Logo history 1984-1992 Qubo_logo_1980s.png Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Plain_(1984).jpg|Plain Bumper (1984) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Caveman_(1986).jpg|Caveman Bumper (1986) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Go_Fish_(1988).jpg|Go Fish Bumper (1988) 1992-2004 Qubo_logo_1990s.png Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Astronaut_(1994).jpg|Astronaut Bumper (1994) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Caveman_Returns_(2002).jpg|Caveman Returns Bumper (2002) 2004-2019 Qubo_logo 2006.png Qubo_Channel_ID__-_Tennis_(2004).jpg|Tennis Bumper (2004) Qubo_Channel_ID__-_Office_(2004).jpg|Office Bumper (2004) Qubo_Channel_ID__-_Lab_(2004).jpg|Lab Bumper (2004) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Painter_(2006).jpg|Painter Bumper (2006) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Surfer_(2006).jpg|Surfer Bumper (2006) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Vacuum_(2006).jpg|Vacuum Bumper (2006) Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Caveman_Strikes_Back_(2012).png|Caveman Strikes Back Bumper (2012) 2019-present Qubo logo 2019.png Qubo_Channel_ID_-_Plain_II_(2019).png|Plain II Bumper (2019) Category:Qubo Category:Alternate Reality Category:What If? Category:Theories Category:TobySilva77's Theories Category:TobySilva77's ideas